My Shell
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: I was enclosed and disdained any human contact...so why is he changing all of that? YoshimorixOC One Shot


_was a girl who had been forced into a shell. A shell of loneliness and fear. I had no parents or friends so therefore I was lonely. Blood scares me to death so I have fear. And the worst part is, I can't escape from my shell, no matter how hard I try. I can't escape unless someone can help me..._

I sat at my desk admiring him from afar. I had always found him attractive, ever since we started class together two years ago. He always sleeps and drinks that coffee milk. I'm surprised the teacher doesn't give him a write up or something. Finally the last bell of the day rang, making me happy. I picked up my books and placed them into my bag, and then I left the classroom silently.

"I can't wait to get home." I mumbled to myself, but the next thing I saw made my heart stop completely. A kid around the corner was holding his nose with both of his hands. Seeping from between his fingers was a crimson red liquid known as blood. My worst fear.

I was scared so I turned around and bolted around the corner. But I didn't make it far before bumping into something, or rather, someone. We both landed on the ground with a hard thump. I looked up to apologize to said person but I could manage out a single word. I had bumped into Yoshimori.

"Hey are you ok? Sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention." He said casually while picking up my bag and then offering me a hand. I wasn't normally one for human contact, but I guess it would be nice to have a little help.

I reached up and took his outstretched hand. It was warm and made me all fuzzy inside. But then I let go and the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came. I felt my cheeks burn and by some miracle the word thanks escaped from my parted lips. He handed me my bag and gve me a smile that could easily have made an ice cube melt in a freezer.

"Hey I know you. You're Kyoya Hitori right? We've had class together for about two years." He blurted out.

I managed a small nod while retrieving my bag from his grasp. It was then he noticed how little I spoke and how nervous I seemed to be. "You're really shy aren't you?"

I felt a small gasp escape my lips and I turned my head away, another blush present.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you nervous." He said in a much softer, much gentler voice. It seemed to calm me a bit. "Tell you what; to make up for it, I'll walk you home."

I did a quick turn with my head. Now I was looking at him eye to eye. I had never noticed how lovely and unique his eyes were. Especially compared to my regular brown ones. "N-No. It's o-ok." I told him after many tries.

"No, no. I insist and I won't take no for an answer." He quickly raised his elbow, being gentleman like. I started to reach for it, but then retracted. Human contact was not a daily thing for me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kyoko."

Once again I started to reach for his outstretched elbow and after several seconds I did it. We were now linked and he started out of the school. After many directions and a short walk up a few stairs we were at my house.

"T-thank you Yoshimori." I said.

"It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." He started down the stairs when I realized that this could very well be the only opportunity I would have to spend some time with him.

"Y-Yoshimori!"

He stopped and did a 180, looking at me through his bangs. "Yea?"

I took in a deep breathe and finally asked him, "Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

He seemed to ponder for a moment before a bright smile etched itself across his face. "Would I!"

I stepped out of the way so he could come in. Once inside he plopped down onto my sofa while I started the task of making tea. Jasmine was all I had at the moment so I hope he likes it. Actually he'd probably rather have some of that nasty coffee milk. I've seen him guzzling the revolting stuff during lunch time.

After a few minutes the tea pot let out her whistling cry, telling that it was ready. I poured two cups and headed into the living room, even though my stomach felt like it could burst.

"Oh, thank you!" Yoshimori took the cup from the tray I brought it in on and took a good inhale of the steaming liquid. After he looked satisfied he took a small sip and let out a large breathe. "Ahhhh, that's good."

I sat down on the far end of the couch smiling and blushing from his compliment. I thought it would displease him, but I have been proven wrong.

"You know what Kyoko?" He said out of the blue.

I turned my head from my teacup to him. It was if he was staring into nothing, like he was in deep thought. He must have realized my attention toward him because he spoke one again. "You're much prettier when you smile like that."

My face could have stopped cars in the next town. Embarrassed by the compliment he now gave me, I looked back down into my tea, watching my reflection in the hot steamy liquid. I hadn't noticed the small smile that had made it's way onto Yoshimori face. It was like he was pleased with himself for making me blush like that.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Yoshimori had picked up his cup and finished it's contents in one last gulp. "That was good. Thank you Kyoko. I guess I better be going now."

He set the cup down on the small table in front of the couch and got up. He began walking trward the door and I slowly followed him. "Yoshimori?"

He once again turned his head to look at me.

"Thank you for walking me home."

A sharp grin went across his face. "It's was nothing. I look forward to tomorrow."

I cocked my head in confusion. Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow? Did I miss and announcement at school of something? "W-what?"

"I want to see you more, so I'll walk you home again tomorrow." He replied casually.

Gasping, I lowered my head to hide the brightness that radiated from me. I saw his feet turn to where he was facing me. I felt something slide underneath my chin, making me raise my head upward.

"I told you. You're much prettier when you smile." He lowered his hand before raising it again torward my forehead. He brushed away some on my chocolate colored bangs before placing a gently kiss there. He left without another word. I was only able to stand there, a hand to my forehead, and a tender smile upon my own face.

_I was a girl who had been forced into a shell. A shell of loneliness and fear. I had no parents or friends so therefore I was lonely. Blood scares me to death so I have fear. And the worst part is, I can't escape from my shell, no matter how hard I try. I can't escape unless someone can help me...and I think I have finally found that person._


End file.
